Cancerbero
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: un nuevo peligro en BajoTerra se dice que es una criatura que nadie conoce y la banda de Shane tendrá que resolver este misterio, que pasara descubranlo en esta nueva y fantástica historia
1. Chapter 1

Cancerbero parte1

Hola amigos de fanfiction en este fic va a haber un monstruo que está causando daños severos a BajoTerra y nuestra querida banda de héroes va a tener que resolver este misterio

Todo comienza cuando la banda de Shane estaba dando un recorrido por BajoTerra, para verificar que todo estaba bien, al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores de la caverna campo callado lo que es muy raro dado a que la gente de ese lugar le encanta el silencio

Eli: ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera problemas, ¡vamos!

Ellos se dirigieron al lugar donde habían escuchado los gritos y como no vieron a nadie más que una sombra escalofriante que desaparecía en el camino decidieron ir a preguntar con Garfio rojo

Eli: señor garfio rojo se encuentra bien

Garfio rojo: claro, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás

Alfa: ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Garfio rojo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Alfa: mi nombre es Alfa Ayal, ahora la pregunta

Garfio rojo: tienes una actitud muy dura, pero te voy a decir, desde ya hace unos días han estado diciendo unos jóvenes que un monstruo está atacando a las cavernas y llevándose a todo ser viviente que encuentra

Alfa: había escuchado un caso como estos pero no recuerdo donde

Eli: si, yo también creo que ya lo había escuchado, pero en donde

Kord: bien, garfio rojo ya nos tenemos que ir, tal vez alguno de los dos recuerde de camino a casa

Garfio rojo: ¿y que planean hacer con el monstruo?

Eli: para eso tenemos que acordarnos que es

Garfio rojo: de acuerdo

Eli: pero por si acaso no salga hasta que hayamos resuelto este misterio

Ya iban de camino a casa y los dos estaban analizando los datos y recordaron algo

Eli: oye creo que recuerdo en donde estaba

Alfa: ¿Dónde?

Eli: recuerdas el libro de dragones, aves fénix, y otros seres fantásticos y mitológicos

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cancerbero parte2

Alfa: cierto, pero que hace eso aquí

Eli: si tan solo ese libro estuviera aquí

Alfa: de hecho yo tengo el libro aquí

Eli: enserio

Alfa: claro, deja que lleguemos y te digo que es

Eli: yo no lo alcance a ver bien, pero logre ver que tenía tres cabezas

Alfa: si yo también logre ver eso, pero también alcance a ver que esas cabezas parecían de perro

Eli: y considerando el tamaño de la criatura solo hay una cosa que podría ser

Alfa: ¡el cancerbero!

Eli: exacto, ahora tenemos averiguar cómo es que esta aquí

Y cuando llegaron al refugio Alfa no espero más así que fue corriendo a su cuarto para buscar el libro

Alfa: ya lo encontré

Trixie: ¿qué encontraste?

Alfa: el libro

Kord: ¿libro de qué?

Alfa: el libro que puede ser nuestra salvación

Eli: ¿si esta lo que buscamos?

Alfa: déjame revisar… si aquí esta

Eli: ¿Qué dice?

Alfa: dice. El cancerbero es el vigilante de la puerta que conecta el plano de los seres vivos con el Hades.

El Hades es una región tenebrosa donde reinan Perséfone y Hades, los gobernantes de la ultratumba, y es el lugar donde van las almas de los muertos. El cancerbero se encarga de manera contundente de que ningún mortal pase al plano de los muertos y de que ningún espectro pase al plano de los vivos.

Es un ser muy fiero con la forma de un perro de tres cabezas y una cola con serpientes. Los ojos son rojos y están iluminados por una luz sobrenatural. De sus colmillos se desprende un veneno negro y mortal.

Es temido por su fuerza y su agresividad a la hora de vigilar la puerta que tiene encomendada. Cada una de sus cabezas cuenta con afilados colmillos y, además, suele

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cancerbero parte3

Ayudarse con las serpientes de su cola para ejercer constricción sobre los seres a los que se enfrenta.

Tiene dos puntos débiles; la miel y la música. Por increíble que parezca, la música amansa a las fieras y, por lo tanto, también al cancerbero, que sólo ha sido vencido en dos ocasiones. Una de ellas fue Orfeo que encantó al cerbero con la música de su lira, dejándolo sumido en un dulce sueño. La segunda vez fue Hércules que, con su fuerza descomunal, logró doblegar al animal y encadenarlo, consiguiendo así uno de los "doce trabajos de Hércules".

La miel es la otra debilidad del perro guardián. Los pocos que han conseguido ver al cerbero y han vuelto cuentan que sólo con tortas de miel se consigue aplacar al fiero animal. Si un viajero no lleva una buena provisión de tortas de miel el cancerbero se lanzará al ataque y el mortal quedará a merced del perro de por vida.

Eso es todo

Kord: ahora de que nos están hablando

Eli: ah, son unos mitos del mundo ardiente, pero creemos que puede tratarse de eso

Kord: y como se supone que nos va a ayudar eso para este caso

Eli: tal vez lo podamos vencer con alguno de sus debilidades

Pronto: no sé pero esto a Pronto le está dando mucho miedo

Eli: vamos, Pronto eso no existe

Pronto: así y como explicas lo que vimos haya

Eli: bien, de seguro debe de haber una explicación lógica

Alfa: que otra explicación quieres, la única que se me ocurre es que algún bromista se le haya ocurrido esa broma

Eli: pero que gran broma, además no creo que aquí se conozca ese mito

Alfa: tienes razón, ¿pero a quién?, ¿y qué pasaría si es real?

Eli: no lo sé, pero si es real tendríamos que hablarle a Hércules para que nos ayude

Alfa: jajá, tienes razón

Kord: a ver, a ver, me están confundiendo, ¿Quién es Hércules?

Alfa: es uno de los dos personajes de la mitología griega que pudo vencer al cancerbero gracias a su fuerza

Trixie: ¿y el existe?

Alfa: bien, si lo que vimos es el cancerbero original, podría existir Hércules

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cancerbero parte4

Eli: según yo nada de eso existe, solo son mitos de la antigua Grecia

Trixie: ¿Quién es Grecia?

Alfa: Grecia es un pequeño país del mundo ardiente, es como si fuera una caverna pero sin techo, sin babosas, con muchos edificios, y con muchos mitos de criaturas maléficas

Trixie. Eso explica todo

Alfa: ¿a qué te refieres?

Trixie: sí que dices que están llenos de mitos, tal vez haya también sepan hacer magia y alguien libero al cancerbero

Alfa: bien, esa podría ser una posible opción, pero no hay muchos hechiceros en el mundo ardiente, solo hay dos que lo habrían podido liberar

Eli: pero, ellos ya estaban muertos ¿no?

Alfa: exacto, así que no conozco a ningún otro ser del mundo ardiente que haya podido liberar al cancerbero, además ya nadie cree en esa leyenda

Trixie: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: porque esa leyenda es del mundo antiguo, quiere decir que quedo en el pasado y ya casi nadie sabe que existe

Kord: pero entonces, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Eli: no sé, yo estaba pensando en poner una trampa para poder atraparlo

Alfa: ¿y cómo planeas poner una trampa para un perro de más de un kilómetro de altura?

Eli: esperaba que tú me dieras esa idea

Alfa: bien, lo que podríamos hacer es tenderle una emboscada

Trixie: ¿Cómo?

Alfa: eso es muy sencillo aquí en el libro dice que le gustan las tortas de miel, así que yo estaba pensando en poner unas tortas de miel en un lugar abierto y lejos de la civilización para que cuando llegue lancemos a unas Slirena y se quede dormido como dice en el libro, y si no funciona es que el cancerbero no es real

Eli: si tienes razón, eso tiene que funcionar

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cancerbero parte5

Así que ellos se pusieron en marcha buscaron un lugar libre de personas o criaturas que pudieran salir heridas después regresaron al refugio y prepararon las tortas de miel, las llevaron al lugar en donde habían acordado emboscar al cancerbero y se pusieron a esperar y esperar

Eli: ya me aburrí

Alfa: solo espera un poco, ya vendrá

Kord: Eli tiene razón esto se está poniendo aburrido

Pero cuando ellos estaban comenzando a aburrirse se escucharon unos gruñidos que se acercaban

Alfa: ¡escóndanse!

Ellos corrieron hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, cuando el cancerbero se acercó lo suficiente como para que los de la banda lo vieran, era idéntico a la descripción del libro de Alfa

Kord: y ahora que

Alfa: shhh, puede oírnos, hablen más bajito

Eli: y si esto no funciona

Alfa: deberá de funcionar y si no tendré que utilizar un arma secreta

Eli: ¿Qué es?

Alfa: no te voy a decir en este momento, pero espera un poco

Kord: no los quisiera interrumpir, pero me está dando miedo tener a esa cosa enfrente de mi

Alfa: bien, a la cuenta de tres le disparamos Slirenas 1…,2…..,3 vamos

Ellos salieron de su escondite y dispararon como según era lo planeado, pero no hacía nada, parecía que esto iba a ser un fracaso, todos estaban muy asustados hasta que Alfa le disparo una babosa parecida a una electroshock dejando al "cancerbero" fuera de combate

Eli: ¿qué le disparaste?

Alfa: solo le dispare una electroshock

Kord: pero, eso no parece una electroshock

Alfa: no, ya lo sé, pero si lo es

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cancerbero parte6

Trixie: pero yo jamás había visto una como estas ¿Qué le hiciste?

Alfa: yo, nada, pero recuerdan la megamorfosis que sufrieron sus babosas

Trixie: si

Eli: como olvidarlo

Alfa: bien, descubrí una manera de hacer una megamorfosis más poderosa que la que ustedes le hicieron a sus babosas, pero en lugar de ir a 200km por hora se tiene que hacer a 500km por hora

Eli: ¿cómo lograste llegar a esa velocidad?

Alfa: ah, fue gracias a la fuerza centrífuga, yo cree un dispositivo que imita a un acelerador para las lanzadoras pero más potente

Eli: wow, eso es increíble

Kord: bien, no los quisiera interrumpir, pero que hacemos con esto

Eli: ok, si las Slirenas no le hicieron nada y la electroshock si entonces eso significa que el cancerbero no es real

Trixie: pero, entonces ¿Qué es?

Alfa: no lo se

Eli: iré a revisar

Alfa: con cuidado

Eli: si

Entonces Eli se acercó al lugar en donde había caído la bestia y entonces fue se acercó con mucho cuidado, se acercó un poco más y alcanzo a ver una parte que parecía metal

Eli: oigan vengan a ver esto

Alfa: ¿Qué es?

Eli: parece que nuestro monstruo es en realidad un robot

Kord: por eso no le hicieron daño las Slirenas

Trixie: y tal vez tu electroshock hizo un cortocircuito y se destruyo

Eli: si tienes razón, oigan otra pregunta ¿y Pronto?

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cancerbero parte7

Alfa: estaba con nosotros hace unos segundos

Y de repente un ruido se escuchó entre los arbustos y alguien salió diciendo

Voz: eso significa que esa cosa solo era un vil montón de chatarra

Todos: ¡Pronto!

Pronto: ahora que hizo Pronto

Eli: nos asustaste, pero ahora tenemos que averiguar cómo es que llego esto aquí

Alfa: tengo una idea

Trixie: ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Alfa: bien, se supone que esto debe de tener un creador, entonces si mis cálculos son correctos ese creador tiene que venir por su creación que esta arruinada para tratar de repararla, así que yo estaba pensando en esperar aquí un rato hasta que llegue ese creador y lo atrapamos

Eli: es una buena idea, pero que pasa si traen armas más poderosas que las que tenemos nosotros

Alfa: por eso nosotros también venimos armados

Eli: si, pero y si son más de 1000 los que vienen

Alfa: tienes razón, vuelvo en un segundo, si pasa algo me hablan

Ella tomo su sombra transportador y salió de ese lugar ella se había teletransportado al refugio y fue a su laboratorio tomo unas cuantas cosas y regreso a donde sus amigos estaban

Alfa: ya regrese, ¿paso algo mientras no estuve?

Eli: no mucho, la verdad no pasó nada, ¿Qué trajiste?

Alfa: unas cuantas babosas extra para ayudarnos con esta misión

Eli: pero esas no son las que me dijiste que eran un secreto

Alfa: así es, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que los demás lo sepan, además ya están probadas y no tienen ninguna falla

Eli: está bien, pero si te metes en problemas va a ser tu culpa

Alfa: de acuerdo

Entonces ella les entrego las babosas a sus amigos y todos se sorprendieron tanto que

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cancerbero parte8

Kord: ¿Qué es esto?

Alfa: bien, son unas babosas que yo invente

Kord: si como no

Eli: ella habla enserio vi como las creaba y la verdad son muy poderosas para ser unas simples babosas

Trixie: ¿y que hacen?

Alfa: no estoy muy segura en este momento, pero son las más poderosas que tengo

Kord: no lo sé pero se ven un poco extrañas como si nunca hubieran visto a otras personas

Alfa: si, eso es mi culpa

Trixie: ¿Cómo que es tu culpa?

Alfa: así es puesto que como solo las tenía en mi laboratorio, a las únicas personas que veían eran a Eli y a mí

Kord: ¿tienes un laboratorio?

Alfa: así es

Trixie: ¿y cómo es que nosotros no lo habíamos visto?

Alfa: ustedes sabían que teníamos sótano

Kord: no, y que viene eso al tema

Alfa: pues el sótano es donde está mi laboratorio

Trixie: ¿y cómo es que jamás lo hemos visto?

Alfa: pues digamos que está escondido

Eli: oigan, creo que querrán ver esto

Alfa: ¿Qué es?

Eli: no es que sino quien, vamos a ver que quieren

Alfa; pero necesitamos un plan

Eli: si ya lo se

Alfa: entonces vuelve

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cancerbero parte9

Eli: si déjame ver quien es

Alfa: si corre diviértete

Entonces Eli se dirigió hacia los tipos que se habían acercado a ese lugar y cuando pudo verles las caras, regreso donde sus amigos y les dijo

Eli: síganme

Alfa: de acuerdo, pero sigo insistiendo en que necesitas un plan

Entonces ellos siguieron a Eli hacia el lugar donde estaban los dos tipos y dijo

Eli: a la cuenta de tres salimos y atacamos

Alfa: ¡ese es todo tu plan!

Eli: si

Alfa: ojala que funcione

Eli: muy bien listos todos, 1…,2…,3. Ataquen

Ellos salieron de su escondite y se sorprendieron al ver quiénes eran

Eli: Quentin, Gar Revell, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Alfa: ¿Quiénes?

Eli: Quentin es un científico malvado y Gar Revell se obsesiono con encontrar el mundo ardiente

Alfa: ah, creo que ya resolví este misterio

Eli: ¿a qué te refieres?

Alfa: es tan simple, Gar Revell se unió con Quentin, así que como Quentin es un científico construyo esta máquina para poder secuestrar a las personas y la forma de este monstruo debe de ser de alguna leyenda que Gar Revell escucho del mundo ardiente

Quentin: ciertamente eres muy lista, pero ¿Quién eres?

Alfa: mi nombre es Alfa Ayal, ahora solo me queda una duda ¿Por qué?

Gar Revell: si quieres respuestas primero debes vencernos

Alfa: eso no será problema

Quentin: bien, dile hola a mi nuevo robot

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Cancerbero parte10

Y de la nada salió un robot muy similar al cancerbero ero este solo tenía dos cabezas y Quentin y Gar Revell lo estaban manejando

Gar Revell: veamos cómo te va con esto

Entonces los demás de la banda empezaron a atacar al gigantesco robot hasta que ya no les quedaban babosas, ellos se escondieron detrás de unas rocas que se encontraban cerca de ese sitio

Eli: oigan ¿y Alfa?

Pronto: se quedó haya luchando

Eli: ¡que!

Trixie: es cierto ¿Cómo es que tú no te diste cuenta?

Kord: miren lo que está haciendo

Eli: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ellos vieron lo que ella estaba haciendo ella estaba preparándose para efectuar un tiro de fusión el cual consistía en mezclar una electroshock y a una AquaBeek, ella les disparo ese tiro dejando a su robot fuera de combate, y después de ver lo sucedido los demás salieron de su escondite y fueron a ver lo que les había pasado a los operadores del robot

Alfa: muy bien ustedes dos ahora me van a decir porque lo han estado haciendo

Quentin: está bien, pero no nos hagas daño, Blakk necesita nuevos esclavos y nosotros los capturamos para que Blakk los convenza de trabajar para el

Alfa: entiendo, ahora ustedes dos irán a la cárcel, y creo que nosotros tendremos que ir a ver a Blakk

Eli: y mientras llegan los policías ¿qué haremos con ellos?

Alfa: no te preocupes, no saldrán de aquí

Eli: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alfa: pues es fácil, los dormimos y los congelamos, y listo problema resuelto

Eli: está bien, entonces ya estamos listos, vamos a visitar a Blakk

Ellos salieron de ese lugar y fueron a la guarida de Blakk donde él estaba llamando a cada uno de los secuestrados a una entrevista para poder convencerlos de trabajar para él y tratar de convencerlos de obedecer todas sus órdenes

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Cancerbero parte11

Eli: muy bien chicos y ahora que haremos

Trixie: tal vez podamos destruir toda la guarida

Eli: pero tendríamos muchos heridos

Kord: yo digo que solo entremos y los rescatemos

Eli: el lugar está lleno de guardias y tal vez nos atrapen

Alfa: yo sugiero que nos mezclemos entre la gente que está entrevistando y cuando nos pase a entrevistar a nosotros lo atacamos, salimos rescatamos a los demás y listo

Eli: no sería tan mala idea

Pronto: Pronto quisiera decir una cuarta idea pero no se le ocurre nada

Eli: bien, entonces que hacemos

Kord: yo digo que lo que dice Alfa está bien

Trixie: yo opino lo mismo

Pronto: Pronto opina que es una gran idea la de Alfa

Eli: bien, y ¿Cómo planeas mezclarnos con la demás gente?

Alfa: es sencillo tan solo déjenme dispararles esto

Eli: ¡que!

Alfa: así es

Ella les disparo una babosa que al parecer se llamaba diseñador y cuando se las disparo ellos cambiaron absolutamente de peinado y de vestimenta

Alfa: pero apúrense porque este efecto es como el de la Versátil, se puede quitar cuando pase cierto tiempo o cuando yo lo diga y solo tenemos unas 5 horas para poder hacer que este plan resulte

Eli: de acuerdo, entonces hay que darnos prisa

Ellos se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaban todos los demás secuestrados, y cuando les hablaron para convencerlos de ser sus secuaces

Blakk: bien, ofrézcanme su lealtad y yo les ofrecer todo lo que quieran

Alfa (disfrazada): no lo creo

Blakk: estas osando desafiarme a mi

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cancerbero parte12 capitulo final

Entonces ellos se quitaron su disfraz y pasó lo siguiente

Blakk: oh, pero si son la banda de Shane, que los trae a mi guarida

Eli: libere a los secuestrados ellos no tienen nada que le pueda servir a usted

Blakk: yo creo que estas mal

Alfa: si no quiere las cosas por las buenas, tendrán que ser a las malas

Y así empezó el duelo y como todo iba tan igual que ya no se sabía quién ganaría hasta que todos los de la banda por alguna razón lanzaron sus babosas al mismo tiempo y Blakk no supo que hacer quedando derrotado y liberando por fin a los secuestrados

Blakk: bien, ganaron esta batalla, pero no ganaran la guerra

Eli: si, lo que diga

Alfa: bien, creo que eso es todo, por fin podremos volver al refugio

Eli: si tienes razón, después de lo de hoy no creo poder despertar hasta que tome unas 24 horas de descanso

Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de otro de mis fics, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
